thecliquefandomcom-20200214-history
Alicia Rivera
Alicia Rivera 's name is pronounced as "A-LEE-SHA" and is often known by her friends as Leesh. Alicia Rivera is the beta of Massie Block's exclusive Pretty Committee. She is also described as the most beautiful and richest of all of the girls in the Pretty Committee. Alicia is a spanish/american beauty, or as Massie calls her(Fanish:fake spanish),her mom is Spanish and her father is american. It was said in the books that Alicia's father's last name was Rivers and he changed it to Rivera so that her mother's mother would bless the wedding. Alicia is a big Ralph Lauren fan and is often described as wearing his brand throughout the series. Alicia is always tired of being in the shadow of Massie. Although Alicia is a beta, she is also a leader, and likes to be the best. In Revenge of the Wannabes and Bratfest at Tiffany's, Massie briefly kicks Alicia out of the Clique due to those reasons. The third and ninth books are in Alicia's point of view. History The Clique Claire Lyons moves to Westchester from Orlando to live in the Blocks' guesthouse until her family can afford a home of their own. While she is staying on the Block estate, Claire tries to befriend Massie and her popular friends, known as the Pretty Committee. The girls are far from impressed with Claire and when she confronts Massie to understand why they treat her inquitously, Claire only gains four new enemies. Thankfully, Claire makes a new best friend, Layne Abeley, who she betrays in an effort to become "in" with the Pretty Committee at Massie's Friday night sleepover. Once the Pretty Committee have worn Claire down, she schemes a devious plan that will jeoprodize the Pretty Committee's status. Unless Massie finds out what Claire is doing, she might just be able to get away with it. But would she put a stop to her revenge if the Pretty Committee decided to accept her, once and for all? Best Friends for Never Alicia befriends Olivia Ryan at Massie and Claire's Halloweenie party. They team up for the OCD Fashion Week Uniform Contest and propose the students wear Ralph Lauren blazers, jeans, and strappy sandals. When Massie and Claire's idea is more successful with the audience, Alicia and Olivia cheat by switching the ballot boxes. This is proven when Massie finds her lucky purple thimble in Alicia's box. Revenge of the Wannabes Alicia is so over being the beta and is ready to step out and shine as an alpha. Forming the Unbelievably Pretty Committee with Olivia Ryan as her beta couldn't be easier. They'll recruit Coral McAdams, also known as Strawberry, and Kori Gedman to fill in the roles as Dylan and Kristen. Alicia should be the luckiest girl alive: she's rich, popular, a born alpha and has snagged a Teen Vogue modeling contract with Olivia by her side! Is she genuine alpha material or is her act more cheap than knockoff Louis Vuitton scarves? Invasion of the Boy Snatchers After a long vacation in Spain, Alicia returns home with her sexy cousin, Nina. OCD seems to have found a new fashion muse/boy expert. Alicia comes back from Spain with her sexy cousin, Nina. She turns out to be a stealer and not only steals things from most of the girls at OCD, but will she steal Derrington from Massie, and Cam from Claire? Claire, being heartbroken from Cam ignoring her kisses Josh, but does Alicia know? If she dosn't, will she find out? Dial L for Loser Alica, Massie, and Claire go to Hollywood in hopes of winning a role in the movie "Dial L for Loser". But when Claire starts getting the spotlight, and Alicia and Massie become movie reporters Claire became their enemy. Luckily on the bright side Alicia and Massie get to be on the front cover of US Weekly, but in a bad or good way? ''It's not Easy Being Mean'' Massie and The Pretty Committee must find a key to obtain the most glamorous clubhouse but unlike any other year the 8th grade alpha Skye decides to twist things around and make it a race. The only clue they have is that the key is under a boy's mattress that Skye Hamiliton has kissed. It's a race against LBRs and Massie and the Pretty Committee just must win but what if it falls into the wrong hands? ''Sealed with a Diss'' At first Alicia is bothered by Josh's freakishly clean room, but starts developing a relationship with Josh after she finds out its his sister that was doing all the cleaning. In the end of the book, Alicia is the only one with a legitimate date. Bratfest at Tiffany's Massie recently had dreams about the Pretty Committee being transformed to the New Pretty Committee after what LBRs the Briarwood boys made them look like last year. It's a new year and Massie's New Pretty Committee is working she got a bracelet to celebrate this and has made Alicia, Kristen, Claire, and Dylan swear off men. But how come Dylan is the only one really liking this idea? When Alicia meets her clean, hot, Ralph Lauren wearing, crush Josh Hotz why does her bracelet feel extra heavy? When Massie finds out Alicia is dating Josh Hotz will Alicia be kicked out of the NPC forever? And what secrets is Massie hiding? What happens when Massie sees her ex Derrington finally wearing......ehmagawd........ jeans! ''P.S. I Loathe You'' Alicia bosses Massie around. She creates her own cheerleading squad near the end of the book. Massie finds out and gets kicked out. Alicia tries to explain to Massie that she's only trying to be the alpha in dance, but not in real life. Massie on the other hand won't take it and leaves. Personality Alicia is both smart and mean, just like Massie. She loves to gossip, and is usually leading in gossip points. Adults love her "sweet" personality, and she's a flirt around boys. It is shown that Alicia wants to be a reporter when she grows up, though she is pretty enough for modeling. Alicia also knows a lot about law because her father is a famous and wealthy lawyer. She's also sneaky and "Alicia's" her way into things. Her dream is to win Massie's throne one day and rule the Pretty Committee. Personality Alicia Rivera is the prettiest girl at OCD (Octovian Country Day). She is also a gossiper; she usually has the inside scoop. She is super smart and rich, and well-dressed. Her favorite brand is Ralph Lauren. Her best friend (outside of the PC) is Olivia Ryan. Sometimes called Duh-Livia by the Pretty Comeitte, this airhead is the 5th prettiest in school (After Alicia, Massie, Dylan, Kristen). Some people even call them "Twenty" because they are both tens. Family Alicia riveras family is the richest out of the whole pretty committee she is spanish\american what a spanish beauty she is though:) Love Life In Revenge of the Wannabees she flirts with Harris Fisher to impress the new clique she started and because she liked him. Eventually Harris only used her to get concert tickets and went with a friend by the name Angela (apparently Harris likes her). Alicia develops a crush on Josh Hotz throughout the books, but in The Pretty Committee Strikes Back, she tries to kiss Cam Fisher only to make Claire jealous. Later, Josh goes back to Alicia. Alicia and Josh secretly start dating and she doesn't want Massie to know because when they start dating The Pretty Committee cannot have any boyfriends or crushes. Trivia *Her favorite words are "point", "heart", "opposite of", "done, done, and done" and "given." *She overuses Spanish words when she comes back from Spain. *Hates running *Hates sports *Has her own newscast *Takes dance lessons *Tad richer than Massie *She and Olivia Ryan are known as "The Twenty" since they're both tens, Alicia being the exotic and sultry beauty, and Olivia being the simple beauty. *Always wears Angel perfume *Favorite designer is Ralph Lauren *Conscious of her huge boobs, even though the boys love them *Always has bad shoe sense when she comes back from Spain (i.e. open-toed boots) *Real last name is Rivers *She is described as an "exotic beauty" *Occasionally she shows emotion about Massie's treatment to her *She gets almost any guy she wants *Samantha Betzag models Alicia in the books * Alicia is portrayed by Samantha Boscarino Her Own Clique Hey!!! Haha! Hacked! 04:00, March 14, 2010 (UTC) More informations Here! Category:Characters in the Clique series